


Of Pillow Fights and Lingerie

by Skilverlight



Series: Of Stars and Midnight [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/pseuds/Skilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kise get into an argument. A pillow fight ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pillow Fights and Lingerie

"We should go shopping, you need new underwear," Kise says nonchalantly, sprawled on her bed and childishly kicking her legs through the air.

Aomine raises a brow from where she sits on the side of the bed reading the basketball magazine she's brought with her. They're supposed to be studying but Aomine never does and Kise just doesn't feel like it at the moment.

"And why do I need new underwear? The last I checked mine are perfectly fine."

Kise huffs, legs dropping to the bed as she sits up to better meet the tan girls' eyes. "But they're not sexy-yy," she whines, hands tossing into the air as if doing so will help strengthen her objection, "It's no fun groping you when I feel like I'm disrobing a middle schooler."

Aomine's always been a fan of sports bras and boy shorts, preferring them to the lingerie other girls their age wore, "But your underwear is uncomfortable and impractical for basketball. Besides, if you don't like what I wear, don't undress me, that simple."

"But," she starts, only to be shot down by Aomine's quick, "No."

Kise pouts, eyeing the back of the other girls head and shirt, wishing she would just give in so instead of having to pull the bra over her head she could simply unclasp it. Nuzzling her girlfriends' breasts was always one of her favorite things to do when they were alone together, after all. With a sigh, she picks up a pillow and throws it at the unsuspecting girl petulantly, lips dipped in a frown as it hits the back of Aomine's head.

Aomine gasps softly, mouth opening in shock at the sudden force knocking her head forward and falling to the bed behind her. Turning, she grabs the pillow and her lips twist into a smirk before throwing it back twice as hard; the loud yelp she gains from her girlfriend as it hits the blond in the face worth it.

After that an all-out war follows, Kise and Aomine each grabbing a pillow, basketball magazine forgotten on the floor, as they both clamber to their knees and smack at each other. It's only after Aomine successfully knocks the blond girl down onto the bed, half-heartedly smothering her with the pillow after ten minutes, they collapse panting, Kise giggling and Aomine letting out soft chuckles. They catch their breath before Kise rolls over into Aomine, laying her head on the girls' breast and nuzzling against her. Aomine's hand comes up behind Kise, holding the blond to her side with a relaxed sigh and they lay in silence thinking.

But silence never reigns long between the two unless they're sleeping, and Kise persists in bothering her girlfriend, "I think you'd look good in purple." Aomine groans, but Kise knows she'll eventually give in just to quiet her, and maybe to make her happy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://skilverlight.tumblr.com/) if anyone is curious or wondering.


End file.
